Blackbird Love Fathers Day Special
by rissy16
Summary: What will Wendy and the kids give Crow a great fathers day?


~Wendy's POV~

"Mummy: Mummy!" I giggled as Jasmine ran up to me in a hug. The kids followed her. "Mummy, daddy's funny. He's asleep on the couch and he's making funny noises," I giggled.

"He's probably snoring sweetie."

"What's 'snoring' mummy?" I giggled.

"It's a noise that some people make when they are asleep." She giggled and hugged me again.

"Mummy, your belly is getting bigger." She exclaimed putting her hands on my three month pregnant stomach. I giggled again.

"Of course it is sweetie. Every month it will grow: until I am about to pop!" She and the others giggled. I looked around to see if anyone was spying on us. No-one was, so I knelt down as far as I could and motioned for them to come forward. They giggled and walked closer to me. "Speaking of Crow, It's nearly father's day. What should we do for him guys?"

"I have an idea Wendy, but I don't know if it's a good idea," I smiled at him.

"What is it Jake?"

"What if we go to Kaibaland? He loves duelling, so why not?" I smiled.

"Good thinking ninety nine." They giggled. "How are we going to do this?"

"Should we make it a surprise mummy?"

"Of course: We'll give daddy the best day ever!" They cheered silently. I smirked. "In the mean time, do you want to scare him awake?" They giggled and nodded. I grabbed my video camera and we silently crept to the lounge room. I slowly opened the door to see that indeed, Crow was asleep on the couch snoring. I smirked and held my video camera forward, filming everything the kids did.

"What are you doing?" We all gasped and looked around. I also turned the camera too. My mother was there smiling.

"_Mummy's mum, we are_ _going to scare daddy awake. Shhh be quiet"_ Jasmine whispered with her right index finger covering her mouth. I giggled. My mother smirked, knelt down and whispered back.

"_Okay. But I want in. I wanna see this"_ Jasmine nodded and went before me. She seemed like a spy on a mission. Mum and I watched as the kids crept up behind the couch and watched him sleep. I filmed everything. Just then, Jake silently counted. Three...two...one...

"BOO!" They yelled and jumped on him. Crow jumped up and screamed.

"AH!" Mum and I cracked up laughing from the door. The kids laughed too. Crow looked at us and blushed. "What just happened?"

"They wanted to scare you awake," I said giggling. Crow blushed.

"You were snoring daddy," Jasmine giggled; "It was funny" Crow smirked and picked her up playfully. She screamed, giggling happily. Crow snickered.

"Daddy is funny eh?" She giggled.

"Yep: Very funny."

"I bet you can't wait to do that to this little one Crow" My mother said rubbing and patting my stomach. I giggled and he smiled.

"Yeah: More than anything" He walked over to me put both of his hands on my stomach. "I can't wait." I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him directly. He smirked into the kiss and kissed me back passionately. We break apart and stare into each other's eyes. He smiled. "I love you Wendy," I smiled back.

"I love you too" Crow had his hands on my stomach. We then heard coughing to the side. We looked around to see the kids, my mother and grandparents staring at us smiling. The kids were blushing lightly. Crow cleared his throat and blushed.

"Sorry..." They all laughed.

"Don't worry guys. You two are newlyweds. It's expected," Crow and I blushed. My mum laughed. "How about we head for the pool for the afternoon kids"

"YEAH" The all cheered and went to get ready. Crow lightly kissed me and followed them: leaving just mum and I.

"Wendy, what are we doing for father's day?" I looked at her and smiled.

"The kids want to take Crow to Kaibaland," She smiled.

"What about you?" I got confused.

"What about me?"

"Are you okay? Since your father is the way he is," I thought for a moment. I smiled.

"I'm fine. I don't need my father anyway. I have grandfather and Crow," She smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" She placed her hands on my stomach and smiled. I giggled.

"I'm fine: same as always."

"Mummy: mummy!" Jasmine ran over. She was wearing her cute little swimmers. She started jumping up and down excited. "Get your swimmers on mummy. We're all ready and Crow is ready too," She giggled. "You'll think that Crow looks hot is his swimmers," Mum, my grandparents and I busted up laughing.

"I'm sure I will," She giggled. On cue, Crow's arms came around my waist and stomach. He kissed my cheek.

"Get changed my love. I want to see my beautiful pregnant woman in a swim suit," I giggled.

"You will soon." I turned around and kissed him quickly before leaving to get changed. I put on my two piece red bikini. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Wow! Déjà vu! It was three months ago that I was in the same bathroom looking at my little belly growing. Now, I'm the size of a netball ball. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom with my swim towel in my hand. I gasped and saw Crow waiting there. His eyes widened and sparkled.

"Just look at you," He smiled and walked over. He put his hands on my stomach. He started rubbing it. "My beautiful woman" He said lovingly. I smiled as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I moaned as Crow's hands travelled up my back. I moved my hands from his back to his exposed chest. He smirked and kept moving his hands and stroking my back. I had to break apart to giggle. "Did I tickle you, my love?" I giggled and nodded. He smirked and picked me up bridal style. He walked out to the pool with me in my hands. The kids were in, splashing each other.

"Mummy: daddy!" I giggled. Crow put me down and Jasmine hugged me.

"Hey baby girl" She looked up at me.

"Mummy, you look gorgeous" She snuggled her face into my stomach and giggled. "I love you and the baby mummy," I giggled as she kissed me stomach.

"Aww: what about daddy?" Crow pouted and pointed to himself.

"I love you too daddy," She giggled and hugged him. She grabbed both our hands and dragged us to the pool.

"Be careful sweetie. Mummy can't run," She stopped.

"I'm sorry mummy," She pouted and I smiled.

"Don't worry baby" I patted her head. She giggled. She slowly walked us to the pools edge. I carefully sat down on the edge and put my feet in. "Whoa!" Crow put his hands on my shoulders. "The water's cold," Crow lightly chuckled. He sat down next to me and went in.

"Are you coming in my love?"

"I would, but I don't think jumping in like you did is safe for a 3 month pregnant woman," He chuckled.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll help you" He reached his arms to grab onto me. I wasn't sure about it but I took his word for it. I got into a position to jump in lightly. He held onto my hand and body as I slowly went in. "There. You're fine babe." He kissed my cheek.

"Mummy" She swam over and hugged me. "Play with us mummy, daddy"

"Jasmine, I don't think that's a good idea for mummy to play with you. Mummy has a baby growing inside her belly remember. We've got to keep her safe." Jasmine looked up at Crow and nodded.

"Ok daddy. But I wish mummy could play with us," She pouted.

"Mummy can play for a little bit sweetie," I said to cheer her up. She had a bright grin on her face. "But, it can't be too much sweetie. Mummy needs more rest then play."

"Aww, mummy," She swam closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close. "Go and get some rest mummy." She kissed my cheek. I pouted.

"Aww, but I won't be able to play with my babies," She giggled. I then started tickling her. She giggled even more.

A few hours past and we were all now warm and snuggled up in the lounge room. Jasmine was sitting next to me holding my arm. She started to get drowsy.

"Sweetie," She looked up at me. "Do you want to head to bed?" She smiled and nodded. But she fell asleep before she sat up. I smiled and looked at Crow.

"Darling, can you take her? I can't carry her in my condition," He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"Of course" he picked her up and took her to her bedroom. I smiled and started getting drowsy myself. I yawned.

"Perhaps you should do the same" I looked over at my mother and smiled. "Get some rest sweetie. You'll need it," I smiled and got up and headed to my room.

"Where are you going?" I looked around to see Crow behind me smiling.

"To bed; I'm tired too," He smirked and walked over.

"Good. Get some sleep, babe," He kissed me. I kissed him back. His hands travelled around my back and too my bum. We break apart. His hands then moved to my stomach. "Felt any kicking yet?" I shake my head.

"Not yet sweetie," He groaned and I giggled. "Will soon though," He smirked and kissed me again. We break apart.

"Come on. I'll escort you to your room," I giggled as he held my hand. We walked there in silence. I opened to door and he walked with me to my bed. He helped me lay down and tucked me into bed. He smiled, leaned in and kissed me one last time. We break apart and he stares at me with admiration. "Sleep tight my graceful swan. I love you"

"_I love you too,"_ I whispered. He smiled again and walked out of the room. I soon fell asleep.

"_Wendy? Darling, it's time to wake up,"_ I moaned and heard Crow chuckled. He kissed my cheek and pulled me in closer to him. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"_Hey_," I said weakly. He smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Hey,I'm sorry to wake you sweetie. But, we're going to Kaibaland for some reason today and we all need to be ready soon. Do you have any idea why we're going there?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No idea," He smiled at me.

"Come on darling, let's get ready" He sat up and looked down at me. "You're so beautiful," I smiled. I sat up slowly and we both had a shower and got changed. We walked hand in hand down stairs."

"Morning: you two. The kids are nearly ready, they are all getting changed," We nodded. My mother smiled. "Wendy, darling, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Mummy, daddy" Jasmine ran over and hugged us both.

"Morning guys" The others said their good mornings and hugged us. They also had a bag each with them. I'm assuming they are for Crow.

"Are we all ready?" My mother asked. They all nod. "Well then let's go!" We packed what we needed, got inside the limo and drove off.

"Mummy, when will we get there?" I giggled.

"Soon sweetie," She giggled too as Crow snuck his arm around me and the other on my stomach. He snuggled me close to him and I gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, I just noticed. Why have you kids got a bag each?" The kids smiled.

"No reason daddy," Jasmine smiled her cute little smile. A few minutes later we were there.

"Ticket's please" The guy at the entrance asked us. My mother smiled and handed him the free VIP passes we have. The guy gasped and looked at my grandfather. He opened the gates. "Have fun" The kids ran inside and gasped at the large Blue Eyes White Dragon statue in front of them. I giggled.

"Mummy, what Dragon is this?"

"It's known as the Blue Eyes White Dragon sweetie. The owner of this park is the only person in the world who has them. He then handed them over to his daughter. Whom you all know"

"Is it you Wendy?" I giggled.

"No, it's not me sweetie. Emily now has them," They all went 'oh'. I giggled. "What do you want to do first kids?" They looked at each and smiled. They walked over to Crow and hugged him.

"Aww"

"What's with the pile of hugs today?" he asked.

"Think about it sweetie. Today is a special day for you"

"What? Is it my birthday already?" The kids and I giggled.

"No: something different. Look around," I smiled and looked around myself. Fathers with their children were having a fun day together. I smiled and looked back at Crow. His eyes were filled with tears.

"We love you daddy, Happy Fathers Day," Jasmine said from the hug. I smiled too as each of them handed him the bags with their gifts to him inside.

"So, you set this up?" I smiled as the kids nodded. He looked towards me and smiled. "Did you know?" I smirked and nodded. He chuckled and picked Jasmine up. "Alright guys. Let's have some fun!" I giggled as Crow took my hand and we were off. My mother took the presents for Crow and put them in the limo. Throughout the day we, well they, went onto some rides as I watched, videotaped and photographed them. They all waved at me as they went onto a kid's family ride with Crow.

"Mummy, watch me! Watch me!" Jasmine screamed from the ride.

"I will sweetie," I giggled from the bottom. The ride started and the kids had a really fun time. After the rides, we decided to watch a few duels.

"Wendy Moto, what are you doing here?" I looked around to see a 40 year old Mokuba Kaiba standing there smiling. I smiled.

"I'm here with my family actually," He smiled again and looked down.

"Wow, you're pregnant. Who's the father?"

"I, be the father," Crow said in that exact way. I giggled. Crow and Mokuba introduced themselves to each other.

"I'm guess you're here because of Fathers Day?" I nodded.

"Well, here. Have this free pass for a duel; you deserve it Miss Moto," He smiled. Crow's smile couldn't get any bigger. I giggled and hugged him.

"You can call me Mrs Hogan, Mr Kaiba," He went wide eyed.

"You're married too?" I giggled and nodded. He smiled. "Good for you two. Anyway, who do you want to duel Crow? It can be anyone: A random on the street? : A celebrity? : Anyone." I looked towards Crow as he thought. He then smirked.

"Who will it be sweetie?" We all waited for his answer. He then turned and smirked at me. "Darling, you know I can't duel for a few more months." He walked over to me and whispered in my ear. I smiled. "Oh, go for it sweetie." He stood in front of my grandfather.

"Mr Moto, I challenge you to a duel!" My grandfather looked at him and blinked. He then smiled.

"Bring it on Crow!" I smiled. The kids cheered.

"WE GET TO SEE DADDY'S BLACKWINGS AGAIN! YAY," I giggled. A few moments later we were escorted to a vacant duel arena. Crow was on one side and my grandfather was on the other. My mother found a chair for me to sit on. The kids stood next to me as we watched.

"Don't go easy on my Mr Moto," My grandfather smirked.

"Don't worry Crow. I won't," I giggled.

"Game on!"

~Time Skip. End of Duel~

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Blackwing Armour Master" It did and Crow lost all of his life points. The kids gasped, but then cheered for Crow and my grandfather. Jasmine ran over to Crow and hugged him.

"Daddy, you did great!"

"Thanks baby" I got up and walked towards Crow. He looked up and smiled. "There's my girl," I giggled as he held me tightly. He kissed me lightly. "What did you think of my duel baby?" I giggled.

"It was great sweetie. I'm glad that my family got to witness it," He smiled and kissed me again. He placed his hands on my stomach as we kissed. He started rubbing it lightly.

"_My beautiful little baby,"_ He whispered smiling. I giggled and kissed him lightly. A few hours later it was now night and Kaibaland was now closing. We were stacking up in the car. Jasmine fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and whispered to Crow.

"_Did you have a good day?"_ He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"_I had a great day," _I giggled as we were now home. Crow took a hold of Jasmine and put her in her bed. I followed him. I was standing at the door of her room as I heard him whisper. _"Goodnight my sweet little angel,"_ He kissed her on her cheek, tucked her in, smiled and walked towards me. He grabbed my hand and walked with me. We made our way to my room and lay down gently together. He pulled me in closely and smiled. _"You have made my life so much better,"_ I smiled and kissed him. _"Goodnight my graceful swan,"_ I smiled.

"_Goodnight my handsome man,"_ He kissed me one last time and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
